Two Divided Worlds
by Jiakenmin
Summary: When morality is put to the sword is it enough to change an whole worlds perspective how they see things clearly while others don't, that happens when two moral codes fight with one another.
1. Chapter 1

Every gang, cartel, mafia, syndicate, organization, Mercenaries, and others was on the SS Ozymandias celebrating after they won the war.

Everyone was partying mingling with each other not bothered by their affiliations with one another.

Sonny was standin with his familia eating oysters while his dogtags were hidden neatly underneath the loose turqouise bandanna

"So what's the first thing we gonna do when we get home?" his mother asked

he unsheated his spanish blade which he had claimed in the war for himself, he swung it in the air making nearby people jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!?" she hit him in the head with a slap

"OWW" he uttered then sheated his weapon, "I was only swatting a fly away" he explained

"Really? because you could had used you're hands to do that" His father Miguel said while sipping on his drink

"Oh brother" said Rae and Emilia who were the sisters to Sonny

"What im just happy to survive that war" he exclaimed happily while indulging himself even more at the buffe table

"This get's sadder and sadder by the minute" said Alvarez grandfather Ricardo as he approached the whole Alvarez family

"Hey lighten up a bit" said Miguel

but he rejected the idea of relaxin

Maritza was trying to break the silence as the children went to the buffe table and began chowing down with Sonny

Eduardo was then staring at his father Ricardo

"Fine I'll try to relax" he relented, he then began to walk towards other

-The Triads-

The Triads stuck to themselves they look like they isolated themselves from socializing with others, they sat at a table only a couple people sat there

"So boss how do you think this is gonna workout this time around?" Lou asked while chowing down a hamburger

"I don't know and don't call me boss" Seto said then glared at her with his dragon eyes

She then took back her statement and had a mental reminder to never call him boss

"So b-" Lou almost said it but then quickly said "What shall we do when we get back" she asked

"Business as usual" Seto said casually while sittin while his sword was rested near him

Jia and Li was too busy getting drunk while staggering against each other

"Fools stays fools" he said while eating his pheasent

"Fool stays fools really?"

"What?"

"Eh nothin probably just an headache from you're idiocy" she replied

"What!?" he let out

Lou began laughing at Seto sudden outburst

-The Black Irish duo-

Both the duo was eating and dancing but mostly eating

The tall one of the duo was eating heap of food meanwhile the other one was quite and listening to his music on his phone

She then hit her partner in the arm making him groan in pain

"Hey! what was that for!" he asked while readjusting his arm

She glee at him "That's for not paying attention"

"Try to be more cheerful!" she shouted out in joy

Then she grabbed his arm he was reluctant to go but in the end he gave up and stood with her

"Now what?"

"Now we dance!" she shouted swinging him around

"This doesn't feel safe!" he said while he was spun around like a dreidel

"Safe, Safe!" she yelled in glee

"Okay now you're freaking me out" he said nervously as he was gettin dizzy as his headphones were hanging loosely now

"Life is a risk Carnal!" she yelled when she released her grip on him making him stagger towards the railings

"Now this was awesome"

He hurled starboard while he's partner comforted him by patting him in the back

"There,there it wasn't so bad was it?"

"here's my answer" he hurled once more

"Okay now it's just getting a bit disgusting" she said then removing her hand from him

From a distance they saw all the groups coming together dancing eating with each other

"This my friend is true tranquility" she said smiling while gazing at this beautiful scene that unfolded right infront of her

"Ain't I right Kaz?"

He hurled once more

"I take that as an yes" she smiled more while taking in the scenery.  
The ship was getting shakey then when everyone went straight inside the ship while Seto and Sonny was still outside

"Why are we out here?" Seto asked

"Because to see a maelstrom being formed right infront of us" he said smiling

"That insa-"

the ship crashed with a incoming wave making Seto and Sonny fall off board

"You stupid piece of shi-" before Seto could answer he was in the water floating away

"This is to freaking awesome!" he said then began gurgling water

-Somewhere In Santa Prisca-

Sonny washed up on the shore heavily knocked out, soon there were couple of shadows leaning over him.

" Qu debemos hacer el hombre? no podemos dejarlo aqu para morir" the man asked his friend

"Bien, pero si que es un h roe , me debes cenar" he said then lightly punch his friend in the arm

They began carrying the young man to safety atleast what it we'll be

-Themyscira Shores-

Seto was washed up ashore on their soil while he was severly trying to catch his breath but his lungs where filled with water

He tried his hardest to move an inch of his body but was severely to fatigued all he could do was roll himself over to see the blue skies that hovered above him.

"A-" he mouth gave up as he tried to form words, he only managed to make out sounds

"I guess im done for unless Dragon Surge kicks in" he thought to himself while lying on the ground

He began to get tired and was about to close his eyes but something caught his eyes as a girl at the same age him was hovering over his face her golden hair and her blue azure eyes was gorgeous.

She began to speak "Are you okay?" but to no avail Seto managed only to make noises with his breath that she immediatly thought it was weird

Seto garnered all of his last strength "I'm Seto" then he passed out

She began noticed that the man was too fatigued to pose as a threat, she proceeded to carry man over her shoulders but as she did there where couple of people approaching her

They had arrived to the scene "What are you doin with this man? and how did he find this place?" they asked while readying their weapons

"I don't know I just found him washed upshore" She replied

"We need to kill him!" one of the people said while ready to kill

Seto managed to let out a painful groan

"He needs to go NOW" The few people said

The Blonde was ready to defend this defensless teen as the guards was circling her

She was concentrating not to let one of them finish the teen off

"He too injured to leave" she said while in a offensive position

"How is that our fault leave him here to his fate!" one of the guards said in a harsh tone

"No that's inhumane!" she yelled out

"He's a man no men are to enter this Themyscira!" the female guard yelled at the girl

"What's goin on here?" said a dark haired woman who was hovering in the air

"Princess Diana!" all of them yelled out

She noticed the teen who was slungover the kid shoulder

"Who is this man who has entered Themyscira" she said in a intimidating tone that made the kid drop Seto to the ground making him groan in pain

"Sorry" she whispered to Seto ear while he was in immense pain

"So is anyone gonna tell me who he is?" she still hovered in mid air as she was descending towards the ground

"Princess he's an intruder whose not welcome here so we need to remove this trash-"

"He's someone who is too injured to pose a threat he looks completely harmless and is to injured, he needs medical attention!" The kid yelled out

"No he must go!"

"He needs medical attention!"

The Princess Diana was deciding on how to handle the situation

"He stays" she said

"YES!" the blonde kid cheered while the guards where grumbling

"But he'll leave as soon as possible when he has recovered" she added the last part which made the blonde quit cheering while making the guards smile

The blonde began carry Seto and everyone began walking back towards their main city

-Back in Santa Prisca-

A man dressed in a wrestling match with bulky muscles was sitting in a hospital room

"Who are you?" he thought while observing Sonny while he was recovering

-A week has gone by-

Seto was beginning to move certain parts of his body, while his room was covered in strange things he was mostly worried about his current situation he was in, now he was just doing a couple of push ups while his right arm was recovering

"Knock, knock" The blonde kid said as she entered the room dropping the basket of fruits she came bearing with

Seto stood up and made eye contact with the kid he knew that their age might be similar

"I didn't know that you were up or atleast should be able to move at all" she was impressed how he aws able to move at all after his serious injuries that was visible enough that he wasn't in a stable form to move

"Well I heal quickly" he said while grabbing the fruits up from the floor and started to chow down what she had brought

He then extended his hand to her wanting to share some of his fruits with her

she quickly said "No thanks I already ate, but thanks anyways" she then smiled at Seto while he at the last piece of fruit

"So what do you wanna know?" he knew her clear intention of comin

"Where did you come from?" she asked

"New York" he answered with clear intention of not lying

"Okay"

"How old are you?"

"Soon to be 17 yr old but for now 16"

She then replied back "I'm 14 so you're two yours older than me"

"Coo"

After a moment of silence, Seto broke it by asking her name

"So what's you're name?" he asked while sitting down on floor with his legs crossed

"It's-"

Someone entered the building and yelled out a command, "No need for you outsider to know"

Seto was taken back by the sudden violent aura that emitted from the woman with jet black hair as she entered

"You out now!"

"But" she tried to reason with the woman with jet black hair

"No buts, out now!" she demanded and the girl obliged

"Well that was pleasent" he muttered to himself

"Quite!"

he instantly did was he was told

"State you're intention why you washed upshore here on Themyscira" she wanted to know why

"Im gonna tell you I was swallowed up in a maelstrom with my friend that i will kill when i find him"

She was thinking for a moment while Seto was observing the situation

"You believe me?"

"To some degree"

"That's good enough for me" Said Seto then leaned back on the bed

"So what's you're name?" she asked him

"Seto Jianyu" then he asked of her's

"Diana-" there was a silence

"You'll have to leave when you're recovered all your strength" she said coldly as she exited the building or hut he was in

"Shiiieett" he muttered to himself then was lying his whole back on the sheets of his bed slowly descending back to sleep

-Santa Prisca-

Sonny was waking up he was taken back completely as he was hooked up to a medical equipment machine that helped him to keep him stable

"So is see you have woken up" a man said from a corner

" Qui n eres?" Sonny's instincts were acting up

" No est s lleno de sorpresas" the man said once again in awe

"Vamos a saltar la mierda y al grano" the bulky man said as he slowly emerged his figure from the shadows

" Qui n eres?" Sonny asked

"Sin la pregunta ser a qui n eres?" the man said

"Estoy Sonny T Alvarez" Sonny answered man's question

The man then showed his face that but it was covered up by a Mexican Wrestler mask.

He said "You owe me for saving you're life"

"Yeah?" Sonny replied hesitantly while trying to get all the plugs of his body

"What do you want me do to?" Sonny knew the man's intentions before he even began speaking

"Quiero que te conviertas en mi protegido"

Sonny thought about it about a millisecond and gave it no thought and said "Si"

Sonny got dressed and then shook the man's hand and said "Where's my shades at"

The man threw Sonny a pair of black Sunshades that Sonny caught instantly and threw them on, "Justo en"

"What shall I call you jefe?" Sonny asked while they walked out from the hospital

"Bane or Killbane whatever you prefer" he said then his subordinate opened his cardoor that both him and Sonny entered then being drove off to his compound.

So where and how Bane asked

"It's a long story" Sonny said while staring out from the window with awe at the sights that he never knew existed

"We got time, it's gonna be a long drive to the place were going" he said

"Okay I'll tell it from beginning" Sonny then began telling his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto was slowly waking up first thing that caught his gaze was the blonde hair that was hovering over his head, he instantly was taken back by the young blonde brash move.

"Hiya, Sleepy head" she said in a fast manner then jumping on Seto's bed making him jump upwards

"AHH" he said as he flew in mid air then landing back on his bed the blonde laughed at the moment all that had happened.

After that moment had passed he wanted know the reason of this sudden abruption of his sleep.

"Why are you here?" he asked while lining back his bandages

"You still haven't told me you're tale of adventures" she asked giddy like a child

Seto thought about the consequenses that could soon follow if he told her his tales of splendour but he quickly relented because she was giving him puppy eyes that could make the hardened criminal melt.

"Fine" he said

She then stopped clinging at him and sat near him that made him cringe a bit at first but he got used to it

"I'll now will tell you my tale" he started talking but leaving out any violent parts only told her about the good times the golden the olden times, each time he told about the adventure he had with his comrades she was getting more excited than ever she been in her life, each adventure that Seto told her about made her want to see that world of his.

Soon he was all out of stories and had one thing to ask

"Where am I?"

She told him that he was was in Earth and had a puzzled look that made her question his stories and where he was from

"Are you doubting me?" he said while having a saddened look

She instantly carressed his hands, he was taken back by her sudden action that a small red line was formed across his cheeks, he tried his hardest to suppress this emotion that had surfaced.

"Wh-at are y-ou doi-n!" he said stuttering while looking the other way while she laughed at him blushing

"I do believe you, I know that you have no reason to lie" she comforted him

"By the way I do believe we haven't officaly exchanged names" Seto said while returning back to his original mood

"Yeah, I think" she said while getting all giddy once again

"My name is-"

"Seto" she instantly let out

"How-"

"That was you're first word that you let out"

"Huh" he thought she might be a psychic but he once again was wrong

"Well my last name is Jianyu, and what is yours?" he was curiously asked her while remaining composed

"Cassandra Sandsmark, or you could call me Cassie for short, but soon I will join up with the heroes like-" she said

"Oh my gawd if the Justice League ever managed to get to my world we are gonna be in World War somethin" he thought while Cassie went on with joining some group of sidekicks that works with the Justice League but they don't handle major things only handle stealth missions or somethin, he thought.

"Maybe they can help me locate Sonny and we can get tha F- outta this world and back to ours" he thought while barely listening to Cassie

"Maybe-"

"Hey are you listenin to me!?" she asked looking annoyed by Seto lack of attention

"Yeah I was listenin" he totally made up a lie

"Then please what did I say" she told him

"Injustice League, Batdude, Supergrandad, Wonder chica"

She instantly corrected Seto "Justice League, Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman"

Then she smacked Seto right upside the head

"OW!" he said then rubbing the pain away while she laughed at his pain, "What was that for?" he asked

"That's for not paying attention" she said smiling

"Yeah I guess I wasn't much of a listener" he began laughing as Cassie began joining in on the laughter

After quite some time of laughter it died down and they returned back to their original moods

He explained to her that he only wanted to find his friend and on the side find some of the infamous dragon books that his ancestors had scattered across the world, she nodded in understandment.

"So I know gotta get hint of where he is then I might eventually end up finding him or the books"

"Hey are you listening?"

But as soon, as he turned his head towards Cassie he saw her leaning her head against his left shoulder, he had calm feeling he felt at peace even if it's for a moment he thought when she immediatly pulled back from Seto's shoulder and was madly blushing for what she done and that made Seto chuckle at her and that made her even redder.

"Don't get cocky" she said then punched him in the gut and that made him feel like him being hit by a rock

"So do I get the liberty of exploring the Island?" he asked her

"Yes but under a special condition" she exclaimed that it was like something that was gonna happen

"Special Condition?" he asked

She jumped and clung at Seto arm said "I've been specially apointed to show you the sights around here"

"Okay then. Let's get going " as he was putting on his clothes that was sewn back together in mint condition

As Seto moved his movements were wobbily and almost he was about to fall down to the floor but Cassandra managed to catch him and he clung to her like a crutch

"Hey don't start thinkin that im you're crutch or somethin mister!" she said in a intimidatin tone that made him gulp

"Yeah, I sure wasn't thinkin that" he said nervously chuckling away

Both of them started to head out and see the sights around Themyscira

"I think that you'll be stunned at the sights that Themyscira has to offer, Seto" she said while he clung to her arm

"We'll see, We'll see about that" he said smirking

-Santa Prisca-

Sonny was in the training yard training Bane's soldiers by using his worlds method of training.

"I have never seen such methods of training before" Bane said to himself while lookin out from his mansion while his men were training with Sonny as he taught them how to win.

Sonny was standin near a shooting range instructing the men/women to aim at their targets with their Mac 10 sub machine guns with precision instead of shooting wildly.

"Good, next!" he yelled as the next row of people began practicising their aim while other did sprints around the track area that is built to maintain the soldiers cardio work.

Bane looked quite pleased of his Protege "I wonder how he'll stand against those pesky children" he thought for a moment but at last he found himself a golden egg that would give him anything that he'll ever need, he then took a sip from his really old antique bottle of wine.

Sonny looked at all of the soldiers result he thought he had to take it up a notch now like his training instructor did to him in his compadres Sonny also wondered how these trained soldiers always got their culos handed by children that is almost his age and not only that the soldiers themselves are strappin massive fire power but can't simply handle a bunch a kids and that's were Sonny comes in to train these maggots whip them up in tip top shape.

"Okay men rally around me!" he shouted out a command as they obeyed

"Everyone single combat now!" he shouted out then all broke into their battle stance and was fighting each other to the finish

"Excellente" said Bane while looking down on everyone from the balcony area

"I getting pretty good at this" Sonny told himself

-After quite sometime it was night-

Sonny was still in the training area practicing his Qi energy

"Huh!" he let out as he jumped in mid air then landing on the ground like a Jaguar

He sensed someone was looking at him he then slowly pretended not to notice the person's Qi energy that was emitting from the forest nearby

"I guess it's time to hit the hay" he told himself then walking slowly away

Then Sonny rotated quickly his entire body and threw a Cubicle Qi blast towards the nearby woods where the person must had observed Sonny

"How did you know?" a person said as he or she emerged out from the dust

The person that emerged from the ashes was a petite looking young woman that looked to be the same age as Sonny probably and she wore some kinda bodysuit that was Orange/Black and she wore a kinda feline mask that covered up her identity but her long blonde hair was visible

"No the question is how did you find this place Chica?" Sonny let out

"Well that question is better left uknown" she said to him as she charged at Sonny

"Mi Vida Loca" he said smiling while preparing himself for the impact that soon to follow

Sonny flew backwards as her sword connected with Sonny's torso. When the attack landed on his torso only parts of cubicles left a long scar across his torso the cubicles slowly rebuilt his body and She looked at his ability stunned by what he could do, he ceased the moment to grab her by the face and throw her a feets away from him then sending a Qi blast towards her making her fly towards the woods but not until she destroyed some trees while she was flying in mid air. Sonny looked victorious for a moment until a sudden flash blinded him, "Agh!" he let out as he tried to get his eyesight back. He managed to get his eyesight back but not until she uppercutted him right in jaw as her fist connected with Sonny's jaw it made a cracking sound. Sonny leaped backwards and leaped at her as he did that she gave him a right kick to the kidneys which he easily blocked with his left arm then threw her on the ground then using his entire arm to smash her upper torso, Sonny managed to get the job done making her groan a bit in pain while defending herself with two katanas. Sonny used a phase to trick her into believing that he would attack from the front but he snuck behind her and knee her right in the back making her drop one of her swords that he took up against her. She sidestepped back and took a swing at Sonny's phases that was chasing her down, she cut the first down easily then chopped the second one head off the throwing it against the last phase making it stagger while Sonny was trying to keep up with her movement that were swiftless in his eyes but he on the other hand was faster. Sonny ran at her like a Jaguar and leaped in to the air trying to take a swing at her but missed her as she rolled to the side as Sonny took a swing at her again but she waltzed backwards as Sonny continously tried to cut her down but to no avail she was a agile one to be easily killed. He shoot a Qi blast that she instantly rolled to the side but as she did one of Sonny's phases managed to kick her towards Sonny and he grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her with the sword once then she kicked Sonny right in the chest making him let loose his grasp. She looked tired and was bleeding quite a bit after Sonny punctured her rib area with her own sword. Sonny looked to be fine and was breathing normally and was calm.

"So Chica are you gonna tell me what you are doin here or do you wish to die a slow painful death" he said to her while thinknig how anyone could get in to this top secret place

"Who are you?" she while breathing heavily

"Who am I. I am-" he was struck in the gut he let out blood from his mouth

"You crazy bit-" then she sweep kick him making him fall to the ground but he had the reflexes of a Jaguar that made him block the impact that was gonna happen soon

She tried to knee him in the face but he blocked it with both of his arms then he used one hand to jump backwards distancing both of them

"That was a cheap shoot you know!" he said while wiping of the blood near his lips

"Deal with it! this ain't a sparring match you kno-"

Sonny materialized right infront of her and punched her right in the face making her fall down to the beach, he ran after her towards when he got there she was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" he let out but as soon he did he felt a great impact at his backside he flew a distance and felt the sand getting into his wounds making him groan a bit in pain

"Agh!" he let out while being on the ground

He saw her approach him he was still in pain to to concentrate, as she was slowly descending on him he said one thing "Mi Vida Loca"

Then she said "Yeah no kiddin" then kicked him right in the head but he grabbed her foot and made her fall to the ground and he pinned her to it

She tried to struggle to get away from his grasp but he was relentless to get information outta her as why she's here in the first place

"Who sent you or more like it why are you here to begin with!" he said in a angry tone while smirking at his victorious victory over a powerful foe

"Get off a me creep!" she said while bein pinned down by Sonny

"Creep?" he muttered while she struggled against his grasp

"So know you are a talking out loud creep!" she shouted

"Im the same age as you are probably!" he shouted back at her

She had a confused look on her face but then Sonny wiped his sunshades off and looked at her dark grey eyes, he looked lost in them as he was mesmerized just at looking at them for so long. After quite sometime he snapped back to reality.

"Hey creep! what do you think you are lookin at!?" she shouted once more but Sonny could do nothin but smirk at the situation there both in

"I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my entire life" Sonny said out loud then when he thought what he said he instantly blushed and he jumped back crawling like a crab looking red like the sun and he put his legs together and his head in shame.

As Sonny looked embarressed of what he had uttered out right in battle he slowly rose his head and looked over his foe that was about to kill him but what he saw was something else he saw the girl looked confused and had a small red faint blush across her face.

"You Pendejo! how can you just say these things while in battle" she said in a angry manner while she tried her hardest to conceal her red face

"I don't know when I looked at you're beautiful olive skin it made me-"

"Oh my gawd please stop!" her face got even redder

"How about this tell me why you are here then I'll stop"

She thought about but instantly gave Sonny a right jab to the gut then to the right then one to the head. Sonny was dizzy as he jumped in mid air kicked her right in arm then went for her knee caps, he threw a right punch towards her gut then followed by two contiounsly repeated punches in the center of the torso making her spit out blood then wiping any emotions that they had for each other a second ago.  
Once again Sonny ran at her like a Jaguar he tried to kick her in the head but was spun around the kicked right in the gut then he took a right hook to the face. He now wanted to finish the fight with one move, she grabbed his arm then pulled him to the ground trying to put him into submission but he his will to win was to much for as he was waited for this moment to happen he shoot a Qi blast towards her face she then took both of her swords and slashed and stabbed him but his body regenerated back with his unique ability that he possesed he then went in to boxing position he used the Qi energy to enhance his punches he went for a right then a left then he proceeded to use the same move until the girl was unable to avoid his quick jabs she was to disoriented to block his moves as he looked like a mirage as she tried each time to put him to the sword. She now was to dizzy to move or do anything he stood and charged his last Qi punch he uppercutted her making her fly in the air then she instantly fell to the ground making enough noise to sound the guards.

Sonny then proceeded to grab her picking her up and carrying her around his arms, he felt that she was light and had smooth beautiful skin that drove his mind crazy but he alas he remained calm and carried her back towards his Jefe.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto was lying on the beach at night with Cassie looking up at the stars commenting how each one of them are unique unlike the other.

"So you'll be leavin soon huh" he said while looking at the stars

"Yeah, it's gonna be so amazin I'll be able to experience new things" she said giddily while jumping

"Settle down there"

"Sorry when I get passionate about something I get to excited that was most people tell me" she said when she got back sitting close to Seto

"Same with me"

"For real!?" this time she hovered over him making him bit nervous because each time she get in his personal space he would get nervous having problem talking and sweat be pouring from his forehead when she faced him.

"Yeah" he said in a low tone

"Were almost similar" she smiled

"Yeah the same" he nervously couldn't tell her off because how adorable she was being right now

They heard a bomb go off somewhere in the village

"What was that!?" Seto said while getting up to take a look at the direction where the bomb was let off

"I don't know but i goin to find out" she said to him then running towards the direction of the incident

A soon as she got up he followed

"Aren't you to injured to move?" she asked worried about his current condition

"I'm fine, I heal fast" he said while getting his movement back slowly

Instead of running to the incident they flew she took his hand and flew in mid air that made him relax as the wind swished between his hair and the hand he grasping at.

"How are you able to-" he wondered as they were approaching the location of the incident

"That's a secret" she said as the landed

A man clad in black armour was standing in the middle of the village center battling every warrior the village had to offer, but all their effort was naught as they black giant warrior oblitirated them by shooting out lasers, destroying anyone near the vicinty like buildings.

"So what should we-" she was already gone attacking the hunk of metal with full force leaving no punches

"Damm she's fiery one" he thought then joined in but was stopped by the one and only Diane

"We need a plan we can't just jump in their headstrong" she said while preparing herself in a battle stance

"Yeah about that-" Seto threw off his cask and went for a low punch in the gut at the iron bucket who staggered a few paces backwards

"Kids these days" she thought then joined in with the fray fighting the giant by punching every direction not relenting giving the giant any openings to fight back

Wonder girl and Wonder Woman, Seto was punching and kicking at the iron bucket. The iron giant managed to grab Wonder Girl's leg and then he threw her to the ground which angered Wonder Woman, she flew directly in to the metal giant which it flew through a couple of buildings in it's pursuit Seto was right behind it and spew hot molten fire from his mouth which instead of melting the giant it made him slower. Wonder Woman then flew right in to the iron giant's metal chest plate damaging it completely while Seto was picking up Wonder Girl from the rubbles which she laid upon.

"Are you okay" he said worried while cradling her

"Yeah I'm fine" she said while covering up her bruises

He noticed her lying to his face but he wasn't gonna tell her.

"Okay here's the plan I have come up with" he said while she nodded

He whispered in to her ear about the plan he came up with

Sooner Wonder Woman was beginning to drop speed because she was getting exhausted bcause of intense fighting between her and the black iron giant. The iron giant shoot a beam of red laser at her which she took and crashed downwards then got up again and ran at the giant trying to slug it right in the jaw, but it grabbed her hand and threw a heavy punch towards her abdomen which made her lose her breath then it threw her right in the air and shoot at her once more which it succeesfully hit made her scream out in pain but her amazon spirit was not gonna give up that easily she jumped back in to action gave the iron giant a right hook which it blocked then she tried to kick it once more but failed miserably because it analyzed her movesets while they fought. She managed to get a few punches until the iron giant grabbed her once more and tried to squeeze the living life outta her until Wonder Girl intervened by smashing it's head making it disoriented for a brief moment which Seto shoot a huge fireball at which made him fall half to the ground and made it release it's grasp on Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman instantly flew upwards kneeing the iron giant jaw breaking the shell a bit because there where some visible cracks showing from it.

All three regrouped

"So what's the plan?" Seto asked while looking at the giant shooting out lasers in every direction angrily

"Well the plan that I was gonna tell you was-" Wonder Woman trying to explain

"Hit it til it breaks!" Wonder Girl said out loud in glee

She instantly jumped back in to action, she gave the iron giant a punch towards the shoulder making it fall into a nearby building.

"So can I" Seto asked

"Sure why not hit it til it breaks" Wonder Woman said in defeat

Seto jumped back in assisting Wonder Girl by going at the iron giant, Seto was shooting fire outta his mouth which impressed both the amazon warriors because they haven't seen such unique technique before.

"I guess I gotta-" a red beam hit Wonder Woman making her fly back

She got up and was angry and flew towards the iron giant, punched it so hard the cracks was beginning to unfold itself.

"NEVER ANGER ME!" Diane said while each of her punches made a major impact at the iron giant's impenetrable armour

Both Wonder Girl and Seto looked afraid of her then they returned back to reality and helped her.

The iron giant grabbed both of Diane arms shoot a loaded laser beam at her torso she dropped to the ground knocked out, that made Seto run at the giant with full speed but someone already beat him to the punch and was hammering at the giant with full strength. It was none other than Wonder Girl who was punching at the giant in anger.

"You giant rust bucket! just!-" she was grabbed by the iron giant

It broke one of her wrists, that made her scream out in pain

"No" he muttered while standing still

Then the iron giant broke her left arm which made her scream out in even more pain

"Noo" he began to speak up louder a reddish Qi aura was surfacing around Seto

Then it threw her to the ground stomped at her stomach twice which angered Seto even further

"Nooo" his red Qi was beginning to brim brightly

Wonder Girl looked at Seto's direction said "Run Seto Run" while blood was dripping outta her mouth as the Iron giant charged his laser and was about to finish her off for good.

The giant laser was about to shoot

"NOOOO!" Seto transformed in to his 2nd form and it looked like he teleported but he speed dashed towards the giant and was flurry punching it to pieces leaving it no room to do anything but to wait and be destroyed by this scaley half Dragon/Human boy. Seto took at chomp at the giant's head and crushed it to bits with his jaw it looked like a trash compactor destroying a cola can, then Seto used his claw burrowing a hole through the giant's armour, Seto's bloodlust has completely taken over him he was about to finish the giant he drew his fiery Qi infused fire breath and then jumped back in the air, exhaleing all over the near destroyed giant body burning it to ashes. Seto landed softly on the ground warping back to his original form fully concerned about the well being of Cassandra, he made his way to her and carried her in his arms. "Is it over?" she asked while putting up a faint smile which made Seto warm a bit on the inside, as the smoke cleared the giant seemed to have survived Seto's attack but Seto noticed he wasn't down, Seto shoot a single powerful Qi blast at the giant blowing it up in to smithereens making the parts fly everywhere. "What was that?" she asked while snuggling against Seto's chest

He replied with kindness "Nothing we won that what happened" she slowly drifted back to sleep as she heard the good news

"Well I'm just gonna close my eyes and..." she instantly fell asleep in Seto's arms

Wonder Woman was injured but managed to walk towards the victor

"How?!" she exclaimed

"Let's talk about this later" he said in a serious tone

"Sure, but for now we need to investigate what could had caused this incident" she said

"Follow me for now" she said as Seto obliged while Cassie continued to snuggle against his chest which made him blush like crazy while Wonder Woman noticed his face was red she instantly giggled at his situation while Cassie was asleep the whole time while they walked.


End file.
